There are many medical conditions related to the middle ear and external ear canal that affect a large patient population. Among these conditions are otalgia (ear pain), otitis media (bacterial or viral infection of the middle ear), otitis externa (commonly known as swimmer's ear; an infection of the outer ear that causes inflammation), post tympanostomy tube otorrhea (“PTTO”) (drainage from middle ear after tube placement), otorrhea with tympanic membrane perforation (drainage from middle ear drum rupture that can be a complication of a middle ear infection) and cerumen otic impaction (ear wax debris). Many of these conditions are common and, from a medical perspective, are prioritized roughly as listed.
The skin on the outer part of the external ear canal has special glands that produce cerumen, commonly called earwax (shown in the Figures labeled 6). Cerumen traps particles of dust and dirt and repels water thus helping to protect the delicate eardrum (shown in the Figures labeled 8) from damage. The earwax, and any trapped dust or dirt, is moved gradually out of the external ear canal by the lining of the ear canal. Eventually, the wax dries and falls out of the ear in small flakes.
Normal cerumen production is good and healthy for the ear. But, cerumen can be produced in excess where it can block the ear canal. Also, normal production amounts of cerumen can be pushed into the external ear canal especially while trying to remove the cerumen by cotton swabs, pencils, fingers and the like. Sometimes the attempt to remove cerumen pushes it further into the external ear canal where it contacts and is compressed against the eardrum 8. This condition, called cerumen impaction, can result in temporary hearing loss that gradually worsens, earache, ringing in the ear (tinnitus) or a feeling of being stuffed or full. The incidence of cerumen impactions varies as a function of age. In normal young adults the incidence is around 5%, while in the geriatric population (>65 years) the incidence is as high as 34%.
Otitis media is an acute or chronic inflammation of the middle ear that often manifests itself as earache, fever, hearing loss, and sometimes rupture of the tympanic membrane. 62% of children will experience at least one middle ear infection by age one and 83% will experience at least one middle ear infection by age three. There are about 30-35 million cases in the US per year of otitis media.
This condition alone accounts for 3% of all patient visits to hospitals and physicians and is the most common specifically treated childhood disease. The estimated cost of each episode of an ear infection is $90-$150 for an office visit and treatment and 1-2 days off for an adult parent care giver. In total, this translates into more than $1 billion annually in visits to the doctor in the US alone. The average total cost of treatment of ear infections for children is $1,093. In total, the cost of surgical insertion of tympanostomy tubes in the US to treat otitis media is over $2 billion annually. Further, otitis media is the #1 reason for an antibiotic prescription in the US.
Otitis Externa is an inflammation of the external auditory canal. In 1998, there were approximately 5,179,000 cases of otitis externa diagnosed in the United States. In the US, otitis externa occurs in 4 out of every 1000 Americans every year.
Approximately 2 million tympanostomy tubes are placed in children in the United States each year. One common complication following the placement of tympanostomy tubes is the development of purulent ear drainage which often causes discomfort after tube placement. This condition is called post tympanostomy tube otorrhea (“PTTO”). Approximately 10 to 20% of children will experience PTTO during the period immediately following the procedure to place the tube. The incidence of delayed PTTO is approximately 30% while the tube is still in place. The incidence of PTTO is even higher among infants and among young children who have recurrent infections.
As can be seen, there are a large number of medical conditions affecting the external ear canal, middle ear and eardrum and a large number of patients affected by these medical conditions. Consequently, there have been developed therapies and therapeutic devices to treat these conditions especially by the application of medicaments to the affected areas. For example, a common dropper is often used to deliver a solution for irrigation of the external ear canal or to deliver therapeutic solutions to the external ear canal 26 or eardrum 8. One problem with such droppers is that the dropper must be loaded with the desired fluid prior to using the dropper. This is usually accomplished by depressing a flexible bulb on the end of the dropper and inserting the opposite end of the dropper in the desired solution. The flexible bulb is released creating a vacuum that draws the fluid into the dropper. Thereafter, care must be taken to prevent the inadvertent discharge of the fluid. This process is cumbersome and messy and often results in spillage and dripping of the fluid.
Once the dropper has been loaded with fluid, the user inserts the end of the dropper in the patient's ear and squeezes the bulb to discharge and deliver the fluid to the patient's ear canal. If the user squeezes the bulb too hard, a pressurized stream of fluid exits the dropper and contacts the patient's ear, particularly the patient's eardrum 8, which can cause pain or discomfort.
The dropper is then removed from the patient's ear. Gravity holds the fluid in the patient's ear. Consequently, the patient must be on his or her side when the fluid is delivered so that the fluid will enter and be retained in their ear. Thereafter, if it is desired that the fluid continue to be retained in the patient's ear for therapeutic purposes, the patient must continue to be on his or her side or else the fluid will drain from their ear. Requiring the patient to be on their side for delivery of the fluid and to retain the fluid in the external ear canal is problematic especially for small, restless or ambulatory children or adults.
Further, once it is desired to remove the fluid from the ear, the patient turns their head so that gravity can cause the fluid to drain from the ear canal. The fluid is then recovered and the patient cleaned up from the fluid, particularly from the drainage path of the fluid, by the application of towels or cotton balls. This is also a messy process that spreads the used fluid over portions of the patient or the patient's clothes and surroundings. All these problems with droppers are in need of solutions.
Several devices have been developed to address some of these problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,714 issued to Norbert Leopoldi and William P. Heinrich on Mar. 31, 1981 entitled “Ear Syringe” discloses an ear syringe having a bulb for containing fluid and a stem for entering the external ear canal to inject the fluid from the bulb into the external ear canal to flush out and remove foreign matter or cerumen. The '714 device has a built-in pressure regulator valve to control the discharge velocity of the fluid exiting from the stem of the device. This minimizes the chance that a pressurized stream of fluid will contact the eardrum 8 and build up fluid pressure in the external ear canal and subsequently on the eardrum 8 to cause discomfort or pain to the patient while using the device. This device does not address the problems of the mess associated with filling the device or administering and removing the fluid to and from the ear canal. Further, this device does not address the problem requiring the patient to be on his or her side for the delivery of fluid or having to retain this position to keep the fluid in the ear canal.
Another device to treat maladies of the external ear canal, middle ear and ear drum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,196 issued to John Donaldson and Krista Donaldson on Oct. 7, 1997 entitled “Device for Introducing Medical Fluid into the Human Ear.” This patent discloses a device for administering medical fluid to the eardrum 8 or external ear canal 26. The '196 device includes an earplug that is inserted into the ear canal. The earplug fits snugly in the external ear canal and substantially seals the ear canal. The earplug has a conduit passing through it to allow fluid from a syringe to be introduced to the external ear canal between the earplug and the eardrum 8. Once the medical fluid is introduced into the ear, the conduit can be sealed to retain the medical fluid in the ear canal. In this way, the medical fluid comes into and remains in contact with the external ear canal 26 or eardrum 8 or both so that the medical fluid can perform its intended therapeutic function.
But, this device does not address the problems associated with putting fluid into the syringe. Further, this device does not address the problem of eliminating the mess associated with removing the fluid from the patient's ear canal.
So, there exists a need for a device to deliver therapeutic fluids to the external ear canal 26 or eardrum 8 has some or all of the following characteristics: is easy to fill or pre-filled with treatment fluid (to eliminate the associated mess); allows the fluid to be delivered in either a supine or upright position; allows the patient to be ambulatory after applying the fluid; seals the fluid in the ear canal; allows the fluid delivery bulb to be separated from the device in contact with the patient's ear; and allows the used treatment fluid to be easily and cleanly removed from the patient's ear at the appropriate time.